Yami Akuhei/Relationships
Major Nex Azure 0 A name which Akuhei uses to refer to Nex, along with many other derogatory petnames such as "Li'l Nex" and "Nexi boy" among others. All contributing to the two's antagonistic natures toward one another with an insatiable enmity engraved in their souls and existence. Supposedly their first encounter was shortly after Nex's power over the Azure awakened, and he appeared to him prior to events Nex refuses to speak of. Akuhei has actually met Nex several times in the past when he was younger, though these times are left unexplained for sometime in the series. At some point, the SIA had lost track of Nex, and unable to locate him they'd spend years searching for him while he was under the protection of Imyo. When this occurred they wouldn't meet again for several years. Akuhei tends to always know several matters about Nex that he has yet to come to grips with, but rather than tell Nex, he holds it over him as a means to toy with him. A strange ability he has is capability to read into Nex's feelings, picking his mind and breaking down his mental walls, causing Nex to become incredibly aroused or fall into disarray in moments. Despite Akuhei hating Nex in all truths, he maintains a sick sense of enjoyment with how Nex acts similar to himself. Baring a strong sense of loathing towards the world and humanity, being a pure force of hatred and destruction, even though Nex himself denies this reality, hating being compared as similar. Right along those lines, Akuhei takes every opportunity to crush Nex mentally and physically. Aside their natures as enemies on opposite sides, it isn't known what connection the two possess. The two's status as mortal enemies is explored throughout the series progression. ''Verse 1'' Akuhei enjoys and expresses a clear advantage over Nex in Verse 1. The one time they've fought he's utterly destroyed Nex, though seemed disappointed that he failed to utilize the grimoire. After failing to catch him when Legna intervened, Akuhei allows him to do as he pleases, seemingly uncaring of the fact he isn't being stopped unlike many of the others in the NOS under him. This and the fact he doesn't seem to be going out of his way to find and hunt him down unlike others hints that the Underworld Serpent may not even care if Nex is caught or not right now, though he does in fact express high interest in Nex's actions in the city. He didn't see him at all through Verse 1 afterward, though Akuhei paid attention to what he did and made certain to mess with him in long distance manners, such as deliberately putting Nex's childhood friend into life-threatening danger to push Nex into a corner and have him release the grimoire. However at the end of the Verse Akuhei made clear mention he'd put effort into "playing" with Nex more this time around, as he and Lukain set a plan into motion after Nex activated the BlazBlue. ''Verse 2'' Siegfried Schtauffen Akuhei seems to share a state of indifference with him, being a Brigadier of the militia division, Lukain has asked him to keep watch over him along with others. He has since taken apparent interest in what he does, along with his childhood connection to Nex, which, can be assumed Akuhei is playing off of. Akuhei has been Siegfried's superior ever since he was initiated into the military. ''Verse 1'' ''Verse 2 '' Myri Kukiyona Reiga Sorairo As of Episode 11 its incredibly evident that Akuhei has a clear and strong dislike of him, willing to kill him and apparently consume "what makes him so special" even though those higher than Akuhei value Reiga. Why he has such a strong sense of scorn towards the Azure Prodigy isn't known. Legna Alucard Lukain Necaros Despite not needing to listen to him, Akuhei has expressed incredible loyalty and works alongside the Marshal of the NOS without second thought, working towards similar goals. Why they're such close allies isn't known, it may have something to do with the fact Akuhei's predecessor is Yamaorochi, who both Lukain and Fasado knew. Fasado Other then them being on the same side, it isn't clear what their connection is. However he willingly aids him on his endeavors if asked, or listens to his input as an ally would. Serza Previously partners, Akuhei seems to be completely unconcerned with the fact the two are on opposite sides of the coin now. Akuhei has yet to intervene in Serza's affairs under LSZ, and Serza has yet to interfere with him. Evident by their meeting in Episode 14, the two show no real desire to fight each other, but know that eventually they will have to, Serza mockingly mentioning "should we kill each other now or later". Moderate Sylar Kiryos Hikamigawa Mujihi Mazio Hiro Lazarith Arcius Minor Valetha Deumos Zaezel Unknown Komyo Amatera Koyoto C Mercury Miwa Suzuki Cerea Anderson Kiel Angelo Heilo Vashtor Category:Relationships